


The Best Kind of Crazy

by Anonymous



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Salvatore hasn't had a man in a hundred years and Damon is the finest one around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Crazy

Damon woke to the feeling of lips pressed against his cock, slurping as they slid up and down his length. He smirked. He loved it when Elena just couldn’t keep herself off of him.

His eyes still closed, he reached a hand out to caress her hair, and she hummed around his dick, vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through him. But the voice wasn’t right. His eyes shot open.

“What the hell are you doing?”

His mother paused, her wide gray eyes staring up at him. She was entirely naked. He did not need to know that his mother’s freckles extended across her entire body.

She slid her mouth off of his cock with a pop and his cock jerked involuntarily at the sound.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a man.” His mother said.

He opened his mouth to say something about how fucking wrong this was, even for him, but Lily put a finger against his lips.

“Shh. You don’t want to wake your lover, do you?”

Shit. Elena was sitting on the chair next to the bed, sound asleep. His mother must have moved her without waking her up. Elena was a very heavy sleeper, but sometimes little things could set her off. And he did not want to be seen in this position.

“Get out of here!” He hissed.

Lily raised an eyebrow, mirroring the expression he himself often wore. Her hand was wrapped around his cock, jerking it slowly. He reached to knock it away, but she caught his hand and pushed it back.

“I’m stronger than you,” his mother smiled, “and even if you did fight, Elena would wake up. So why don’t you just give your mother some relief?”

She leaned over and kissed his cock slowly. Her silky lips were divine. His cock betrayed him again, extending to its full length, and Lily swallowed it all, her nose brushing against his pubic hair. She held the position for a few seconds and then began to bob her head up and down.

All the while, she kept her eyes locked on his, so that he couldn’t even forget that it was his mother sucking him. Her cheeks hollowed from the incredible suction. His resistance was crumbling quickly – she was much more skilled than Elena. Elena still hadn’t gotten the hang of not breathing as a vampire, so she couldn’t deepthroat like his mother did, swallowing his cock to the root again and again, laving the head with her tongue when she got to the top.

He shot a quick glance at Elena, but she was still fast asleep. He was getting his dick sucked by his own mother in the same room as Elena. And he could no longer deny that the fact just made his cock even harder.

“I’m-” he whispered, and then he was coming.

His mother’s lips were at the base of his cock when he started to come, and as he shot his sperm into her mouth she slid her lips back up as though milking him for it. When she got to the top, she swallowed, her lips pursing against the head of his dick. It felt so good that even when she pulled off he spurted again, spraying cum on his mother’s face where it glistened across her freckled cheeks. She smiled as though enjoying the feel of it, her son’s cum soaking into her skin.

“You know what comes next, don’t you?” she said, and just the touch of her fingers against his cock was enough to get him hard again.

Damon nodded. He didn’t know if he could say no anymore even without the threats.

She lay down on the bed next to him, spreading her legs and playing with herself.

“Won’t you please stuff that big, fat cock into your mother’s cunt?” she said.

He pounced, using vampire speed to slam her down against the bed as landed on top of her, clasping a hand against her mouth. He traced the tip of his cock around her pussy for just a moment, savoring the muffled gasp she breathed across his fingers. Then he pushed himself inside, penetrating his mother slowly. She was tight, a perfect fit, like she’d been made for him or vice versa. But she was so wet that he sank inside without difficulty. She gasped again once he was entirely in.

“So much bigger than your father.” She breathed.

“Better, too.” He smirked, and then he started to fuck her.

She started to moan wantonly, and the hand covering her mouth wasn’t enough to muffle it. Damon removed it and replaced it with his lips, kissing his mother hungrily as he fucked her into the bed. Their noses rubbed together and they kissed, parted, and came together again. They were kissing loudly then, but Damon didn’t care anymore whether Elena woke.

When he was getting close, he started to back out. She was a vampire, but it would just be too weird to do _that_ with his mother. But her legs locked around his back and pushed him back all the way inside until the tip of his cock was just kissing her cervix. She held his face with her hands and just stared into his eyes, into his soul. They didn’t move, but she did something with her muscles, milking his cock with the walls of her pussy while looking straight at him. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced.

He came nearly instantly, blasting spurt after spurt of semen into his mother’s cunt, which continued to milk him, greedily drinking his sperm. She sighed in satisfaction as his cum pooled deep inside her. For a moment, he wished they weren’t vampires, that he could knock her up, get his own mother pregnant.

“Later tonight?” she smiled coyly at him as she walked out of the room still naked, letting him ogle her ass.

He nodded. He’d settle for fucking his mother again and again for the rest of eternity.


End file.
